Electromagnetic energy devices are employed in a variety of applications. For example, a simple incandescent light may be used to illuminate an area with electromagnetic energy in a form of visible light. Another form of electromagnetic energy, such as a laser beam, may be used to illuminate an area, to identify a target, or to deliver concentrated energy to a target in order to perform various procedures such as melting, cutting, or the like. Certain medical devices may deliver electromagnetic energy to a target surface such as, for example, an eye, in order to correct a deficiency in visual acuity. Other medical devices may direct electromagnetic energy toward a surface of a tooth to perform, for example, a cutting or whitening operation. Endoscopic devices can be used to enhance visualization of internal parts of, for example, a human body in order to detect or remove diseased tissue.